With rapid development in electronic applications, switching power supplies are widely utilized in various fields, such as computers, electrical equipment, instrumentation, light-emitting diodes (LEDs), medical devices, military equipment and so on. Generally speaking, a switching power supply can be configured to convert an external AC power supply to a relatively stable DC power supply that can be used for a load.